List of JavaScript enhancements
Note: Please visit the JS and CSS Cheatsheet for more info on how to use JS and CSS. A list of JavaScript enhancements categorized by type. If you find random JS that may be useful on other wikis, you can add it on the JavaScript Cookbook. Common Site Enhancements= Please do not add scripts here unless you can verify that they ''are widely used.'' * AjaxRC — Add button to auto refreshing recent changes and watchlist * ChatOptions — Adds an options menu in chat that allows the user to customize the look and enable other chat based scripts easily. * DisplayClock — Adds a UTC clock to pages. Usually above the Contribute button but can be placed in the Wikia banner. * RevealAnonIP — Unmasks "A Wikia contributor" so that their actual IP address can be seen easily. |-|Tools= These are scripts that help with Wiki organisation and maintenance tasks. They are for personal use only, only add them to your personal script pages. * AjaxBatchDelete — Allows for multiple deletion of pages. * AjaxPatrol — Makes the patrol links on diffs and new pages ajax links so that you can patrol without leaving the current page. * AjaxUndo — Adds an Ajax undo link next to the normal undo link on page histories. * ArchiveTool — Script for easy archiving discussion pages in the wiki. * CacheCheck — Crosses out resolved entries on cached special pages. * CategoryRenameAuto-update — Moves categories while fixingthem on pages. * ChatObject — Creates global objects for customizing chat. * DupImageList — Lists duplicate images on your wiki. * FastDelete — One click deletion of any page. * FastOldImageDelete — Makes the delete links on old image revisions one-click deletes. * FileUsageAuto-update — File namespace maintenance tool to quickly update uses of renamed files. * ListFiles — Provides a form for querying the MediaWiki API and generating extensive lists of files and file data. * MarkForDeletion — Automatically adds the template to a page to quickly mark it for deletion. * QuickTools — Adds a multitude of administrative ajax functions in a tidy drop down menu for ease of use. * ShowAdsButton — Adds a button for reloading the current page with ads. * WHAM — Adds "quick tools" to a user's contribution page. |-|Interface Personalisation= These scripts alter the way Wikis look or behave so that it's more to your liking. Only use these in your personal JavaScript/CSS files, do not add them to the Wiki itself. * AdvancedOasisUI — Adds various links and buttons to Oasis' UI. * BackToTopArrow or BackToTopButton — It adds a arrow/button to the right corner of the Oasis footer that takes you back to the top of the page when pressed. * FloatingToc — Turns the table of contents into a floating panel that you can place anywhere you like and that will stay in a fixed position to the page. * HeaderLinks — Adds an icon to headers for quick linking. * HideAdminDashboard — Hides AdminDashboard elements of special pages when viewing them as an admin. * HideRail — Adds a button to the Oasis toolbar to hide the Wikia Rail (right side bar with ads/Recent Activity/etc). It also lets you expand the Visual Editor to full width like the Source Editor, and to make every page 200px wider than the default. * MessageBlocker — In Special:Chat, grants ability to prevent messages from certain users from appearing. * NoImageLightbox — Disables Wikia's new Lightbox loader so that clicking on an image properly takes you to its File: page. * OldFilePages — Changes file pages to the old non-tabbed style with some enhancements. * RelatedDiscussionsModule — Moves the 'Related discussions' feature of the new forums to the rail. * SearchButtonV2 or SearchGoButton — Adds a 'go' button to the Oasis searchbox. * Sine — Automatically adds your signature to forum and talk page posts * VisualSpellCheck — Enables your browser's spell checker in the Visual Editor * — Makes the "On the Wiki" menu fully editable |-|Site Enhancements= These scripts add new features (or fix broken ones) and are safe to use in your site-wide Wiki script files. Some of these can also be used personally but most are only useful when installed into the Wiki itself. * AddNavMenuItems — Adds additional menu items to Wikia's Navigation based on the content of the page being viewed. * AllPagesHideRedirect — Adds a simple link to the top of Special:AllPages and Special:PrefixIndex that when clicked hides redirects. * AnswersAskAutocomplete - Adds the autocomplete feature to the Ask box in answers wikis. * AnswersEditButton, AnswersTalkButton, AnswersHistoryButton, AnswersNoDeleteLink and AnswersSearchLink — Creates/removes links to common pages on answers wikis. * AutoEditDropdown — Automatically shows/hides edit drop down menus when the mouse hovers over/away from the arrow, allowing for faster and more convenient access to menu options while editing in Oasis. * BotoneraPopups — Accessible action links of pages and users when hovering any link with your mouse. * Category Sorter — Improves the way titles are sorted on category pages and shows all members on a single page. * ChatTags — Enables users to customize their messages on chat. * CollapsibleInfobox — For easily collapsing sections of . On MediaWiki 1.19, you may be able to use mw-collapsible instead * Countdown — Automated countdown to a time specified. * CustomGalleryButton — Allows customization of the button which appears below galleries. * DisableArchiveEdit — Script disables the editing of talk page archives. * ExternalImageLoader — Enables users to embed external images on wiki pages without having to upload it on their wiki. * EditIntroButton — Adds an edit button which acts as a "section edit" button for the intro. * FixMultipleUpload — Fixes the "common editing tools" template on so it actually works. * FixWantedFiles — Rewrites the useless "edit page" links to useful "upload file" links. * HideActivity — Hides content on "Special:Wikiactivity". * HighlightUsers — Customizable script for changing link colors for certain groups or users. * ImageAnnotator — Preliminary version. Adds ability to edit and view image annotations as found on Commons. Requires: Gadgets extension, use of Firefox or Opera browsers. * InfoWidgets — Adds real-time link lists of newest pages, recently edited pages and more. * ListAdmins — Creates a listing of the wiki's admins * LockForums — Automatically disables replying on old forms on new form boards. * LockOldBlogs — Automatically disables commenting on old blog posts * Magic editintros — Displays banner intro text when in either the simple or WYSIWYG editor. Also, displays for section edits. * Message — Allows you to message multiple users at once. * NullEditButton — Adds a simple button to null edit the current page. * OasisSitenotice — Allows to create a sitenotice for the new wikia skin (oasis). * PurgeButton — Adds a simple button to ?action=purge the current page. * ReferencePopups — Creates a floating box displaying the contents of a reference when you hover over the inline citation (). (Like Wikipedia) * SearchSuggest — Adds suggestions to the fulltext search. * SkinSwitchButton — Adds a button for switching from Oasis to monobook and vice versa. * SignatureCheck — Warns users who forget to sign their talk page replies. * SpoilerAlert — Conceals the page and displays a spoiler warning dialog. * Standard Edit Summary — Adds a dropdown list of predefined edit summaries. * TopEditors — Inserts a list of the users with the most edits in the specified time (and other options). * User Rights Reasons Dropdown — Adds a dropdown menu for reasons to . * UserRightsRecord — Displays a list of users who have been in groups along with the dates and durations. * UserTags or InactiveUsers — Adds an "inactive" tag (where the "Founder", "Admin", etc appears) to the pages of users who haven't contributed recently. UserTags expands on the idea to allow tags to be added based on the user's groups (like bureaucrats) or arbitrary custom ones. * Voice Dictation — adds vocal dictation to simple text boxes in wikis. * PowerPageMaker — makes a more powerful menu for making new pages. * WallGreetingButton — Adds a button to the top of Message Walls that allows you to easily edit the top "greeting" area. |-|Dev tools= These tools help in development of other scripts * AntiUnicruft — Automatically repairs script (JS/CSS) pages that contain magic invisible bugs. * Code — JavaScript, CSS, and Python code editor. * PortableCSSPad — Portable pad for writing or copy/pasting CSS rules in, with live-updating and other features to supplement Firebug/developer tools. * TabKeyInserter — Enables usage of key on code pages (.js/.css) * UnsafeScripts — Re-enables user scripts on MediaWiki:Common.js and so on. Other Web 2.0= Interfacing with other sites * Chatango * Facebook * Freenode IRC — different ways to access a wiki chat channel on Freenode * RSS — good for mirroring a blog on your site * Twitter |-|Libraries= Libraries that were expressly written for Wikia: * Preferences — makes your addon's preferences editable through a web interface * Colors — allows you to adapt your addon's colors to the varying color schemes across Wikia * Verbatim — provides verbatim'ed code with an alternative to $(document).ready() Open Source libraries for JavaScript developers: * Rangy_core.js — library for selecting and manipulating text in contenteditable areas; Docs: rangy * Textinputs_jquery.js — library for selecting and manipulating text in textareas Docs: rangyinputs |-|Out of date= These scripts are either broken and have been replaced with better ones, or are just no longer necessary as the problem they solved no longer exists. * EditIntroButton2 — Basically identical to EditIntroButton, except that it doesn't work in Oasis. Use the other script instead. * OasisToolbarButtons — Adds action buttons (like "edit" or "move") to Oasis' bottom toolbar. * OasisWideMode — Makes every page wider. * Purgetab — Adds a purge tab to monobook. Use PurgeButton or DisplayClock/DisplayTimer instead. * ShowHide — Scripts for collapsible tables and divs. MediaWiki 1.19 provides the built-in mw-collapsible which makes this unnecessary unless you already have large numbers of pages that depend on this. * UserBadges — Replaced by UserTags. * SpoilerAlert — Script will have to be rewritten to be useful again * DISPLAYTITLE — Template that allows users to change the title displayed at the top of any page. The built-in DISPLAYTITLE magic word can now allow any title to be used, so JS is no longer needed. |-|Unmaintained= These scripts may or may not still be useful but are in need of an upgrade or rewrite to become properly functional again. Click "Expand" for a full list of all JavaScript and CSS enhancements. All JavaScript Gadgets JavaScript All CSS Enhancements CSS __NOWYSIWYG__ *